


Ángel sin cielo

by idlenouis



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Childhood Friends, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Minor Violence, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, They fight shades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlenouis/pseuds/idlenouis
Summary: In this moment as they gazed at each other from across the field, those days seem so far away. Living for an eternity meant that time meant nothing to them, and yet the memories felt like something of the past to Bokuto. He felt his grip go lax around his sword, but he couldn’t put it away. Not yet. He was going to reach the surface.“So, I guess my dad sent you here to bring me back, huh,” he theorized.“Is that really why you think I’m here, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked with a scoff.He turned away, his scythe materializing in his hands. Akaashi glanced back over his shoulder, glancing at the Prince. “Let’s see how many of these souls you can send back to their doom, unless you’d rather I send you back to yours.”ORBokuto Koutarou, Prince of the Underworld, began his escape from the House of the Hades twenty-five attempts ago. Desperate to find the truth about his mother, and the truth about himself, he won't let anyone get in his way.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 12





	Ángel sin cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I have not written anything in years, and yet here we are. This fic was inspired by Hades, the video game. This story contains mild violence-- it's nothing explicit, though there is a mention of blood and mentions of Bokuto dying a lot. However, he's immortal so he won't ever be gone for good. Enjoy!

Bokuto was met with the sound of growling when he stepped off the boat.

Two Bone-Rakers already caught sight of him, lava dripping from their skulls. He let out a sigh when they approached. Out of all the wretches in the Underworld, he hated them the most. Unlike other wretches his father sent to stop him, they were skeletons whose bones creaked when they rushed toward to attack him. They lashed out blindly, but their attacks were powerful. Their spines were bent, a sign of quickly being animated back to life to kill him.

Thankfully, this was Bokuto’s twenty-fifth...maybe, thirtieth time in Asphodel. It was hard to keep track of his escape attempts after he had reached ten.

It had taken twelve times for Bokuto to actually make it to the meadows of Asphodel. In that time he realized brute force wasn’t enough to make it through his father’s forces. In order to survive and reach the surface, Bokuto had to learn the patterns of his enemies. Bone-Rackers swipe out at him three times before resting for about thirty seconds. Their reach is wide and they get closer with each swipe of their claws. Their growls out louder when they powered up to attack, and once they got going, they would not stop until they dead. Although he learned all of this, willing his body to move fast enough was easier said than done.

He felt confident in taking them down this run after his many failed attempts. This was vastly different from his fifteenth run, when a Bone-Raker had slashed open his back, sending him back to the house of Hades. Coming back to the present, he would have felt the phantom pain of their claws in his back if his body wasn’t already pumping with excitement. With a grin, Bokuto slowly slid into fighting form.

The boon he received from Iwaizumi, the God of War, was roaring in his head from his last encounter. The blood in his veins felt like the lava that flowed through the river of Asphodel, boiling hot to the touch. It was an eerie chime of a gong that broke his concentration. The air around turned a mute blue color, signaling the presence of a god.

“Death approaches,” announced a disembodied voice.

Bokuto couldn’t describe the feeling in his gut; it was somewhere between guilt and foreboding, and yet a smile spread across his lips for the second time.

The figure materialized in front of Bokuto. Their black robes just barely touched the ground from where they floated a few centimeters above it. A gold belt their robes together while simultaneously synching their waist. At the center of the belt was a skull that was the sigil of the house of Hades. Their robe was draped across one of the shoulders, accompanied by a gold piece that connected to the golden piece that was splayed across their neck. The other shoulder was completely bare, however, Bokuto found his gaze on the scythe that they carried. He gripped his sword tighter.

“So the rumors are true.” The figure pushed their hood back, their dark curls on display. “You really are attempting to leave, Bokuto-san.”

“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi,” he replied with an easy tone. His signature charming smile was on full display. Bokuto moved from his fighting stance, and stood up straight, his hip cocked to the side. 

While his stance was one of nonchalance, he didn’t put his sword away. One of Akaashi’s perfectly manicured eyebrows rose, but he didn’t comment on it. Since when did Bokuto gaze at Akaashi and felt uneasy about it? Deep down he knew why, they both did. Bokuto was attempting to escape, leaving everything and everyone behind.

After a moment of silence, Bokuto rubbed the back of his head. “So, I guess my dad sent you here to bring me back, huh,” he theorized. Akaashi’s presence could only mean one thing. After Bokuto had gotten past his father’s furies, Osamu, Atsumu, and Suna, it would only make sense that Hades would send out the big guns to stop him.

And here he was, the embodiment of death, Akaashi Keiji. Although he wasn’t angry at Akaashi, he knew that the other boy prioritized his job over anything. He was always gone, on the surface to collect the souls of humans. 

The surface, a place Bokuto so desperately wanted to go. His mother dwelled somewhere on the surface and he vowed to find her, to ask her why she left, and to find out more about himself. And it hurt, blood and darkness, it hurt thinking about leaving Nyx, the woman who raised him, Kuroo and Daichi, his best friends, hell it even hurt to leave Atsumu, who killed him five times already. 

He had been putting off thinking of Akaashi, his best friend, and the boy he loved. The boy he spent endless days and nights in the House of Hades spending time with. He monopolized all the time Akaashi had when the other wasn’t on the surface. Their days were filled with laughter, training with Kita, a famous solider who scored a spot in the house of Hades rather than in Elysium with the others. It was filled with almost slipping in the river Styx a few times, holding hands when no one was looking, playing with Cerberus, and watching the processions of shades line up to get judged by Hades himself. 

In this moment as they gazed at each other from across the field, those days seem so far away. Living for an eternity meant that time meant nothing to them, and yet the memories felt like something of the past to Bokuto. He felt his knuckles go lax as they gripped his sword, but he couldn’t put it away. He was going to reach the surface, and not even his best friend was going to stand in his way.

“So, am I right? You got your orders and all that?” he asked. 

“Is that really why you think I’m here, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked before letting out a small scoff. 

He turned away, his scythe materializing in his hands. Akaashi glanced back over his shoulder, glancing at the Prince. “Let’s see how many of these souls you can send back to their doom, unless you’d rather I send you back to yours.”

Bokuto smirked, getting into his fighting stance once more. He had never fought beside Akaashi before. The full affects of Iwaizumi’s boon took over, his hunger for carnage rising exponentially as he cut through his first wretch. 

As they made their way through soul after soul, Bokuto realized how good Akaashi was at his job. While Bokuto fought with brute strength, slicing, cutting, and stabbing each soul. Akaashi held his scythe in his hands, aiming at each soul, his insignia appearing above the soul before he sent them to the river Styx with one shot. “It seems you’re having trouble keeping up, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi mused with a smirk, moving past Bokuto to his next victim. 

Bokuto let out an amused snort before joining the other into the fray. In the end, Akaashi ended up taking on more lives than him. However, he still dropped a centaur’s heart for Bokuto. Used as a healing agent in the house of Hades, once the heart is consumed, it heals and boosts one's power. 

“You know,” Bokuto let out a pant when the fight ended, “You could’ve helped me out a little,” he complained. He felt his blood trickle from the wound on his shoulder that was dealt by bone hydra. "They barely paid attention to you," He wiped sweat from his brow, "All trying to jump me."

Akaashi said nothing and disappeared, a small guiding light traveling to the edge of the battlefield, indicating where he was going to appear next.. Bokuto sighed, ingesting the centaur's heart, feeling his wounds heal with each bite. Although they worked well together to get rid of shades, Bokuto knew that resolved nothing.

Akaashi stood in front of the boats that would carry Bokuto to the next island in Asphodel. Time to face the music, Bokuto supposed. He rubbed the back of his neck, “Akaa--”

“You weren’t going to say anything?” The other boy quickly cut him off. “You left without so much as saying goodbye.” The death incarnate folded his arms across his chest. 

“I know,” Bokuto started, “And I’m sorry for that.”

It wasn’t the response Akaashi was looking for. “What? You thought I’d just catch up with you? No escaping death and all?”

Bokuto winced, biting his bottom lip. Maybe he should have told him, maybe he should have told anyone, but he didn’t. Once the idea of leaving the Underworld became more than a dream for Bokuto, he took off by himself. It wasn’t until he arose from the pool of Styx at the house of Hades did anyone realize what had happened. Bokuto Koutarou, the prince of the Underworld, was attempting to reach the surface.

“I heard you died around thirty times,” came Akaashi’s quiet voice. “I didn’t hear anything the first few times, I was too preoccupied with my duties. When I arrived at the House, I knew something was wrong. Your father was angrier than ever, him and Nyx were arguing more frequently of late. Of course that’s not my place to say anything so minded my business.

Things only started to make sense when I saw Atsumu fuming in the lounge. Even Osamu couldn’t calm him down. He kept talking about how you beat him. And I thought to myself, this couldn’t be right because in what world would you and Atsumu fight to the death? It was Osamu that told me that your father commissioned him to stop you from escaping,” Akaashi trailed off after that, reliving the memories. 

“I have to do this, Akaashi,” Bokuto said, taking a step closer to the other. When Akaashi didn’t react, Bokuto reached out grasping death incarnates smoother hands in his own. “I don’t want to fight ‘Sumu or ‘Samu.” The Prince let out a sigh, letting his eyes fall shut. “I don’t want to fight you either.” 

Bokuto opened them and Akaashi saw resolve in his golden gaze. That, and a hardness he had never seen before. “But I had to leave as soon as possible. I did think of you the first time I left.” The Prince let out a pathetic chuckle as he gazed at his friend. “Honestly, I thought you would understand.”

He saw Akaashi’s eyes flash. Once, he had been able to read Akaashi’s thoughts with no problem, but he couldn't now. Akaashi opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it. His lips formed in a straight line and his eyes, which a moment ago held a vulnerable look in them, steeled.

“That’s more motivation than I’ve ever heard from you,” the death incarnate said. He didn’t know which one of them dropped their grip on the other. Both of their hands were suddenly swinging by their sides. “If you won’t say it, then I’ll say it for you.” Akaashi pursed his lips, “Goodbye, Bokuto-san.”

With a flash of a blue-hue, Akaashi was gone.

Blood dripped from his sword onto the floor of the underworld. Besides the roaring of the molten lava river of Asphodel, only the sigh Bokuto heaved could be heard. He fucked up, and this time he didn’t need anybody to tell him he fucked up.

The two that had grown up together could barely connect, and Bokuto knew he was at fault. He cursed as he stepped onto the boat. As he made it to the next island, his thoughts, which had always been focused on his opponents, were filled with Akaashi.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features:  
>  **Bokuto** \- the son of Hades  
>  **Akaashi** \- god of Death (or death incarnate)
> 
> Mentions:
> 
> **Atsumu, Osamu,** and **Suna** \- furies, commissioned by Hades to stop Bokuto from escaping.  
>  **Kita** \- warrior and hero from the Trojan war. Because of his glory, instead of being sent to Elysium, he scored a spot in the House of Hades where he trained Bokuto.  
>  **Kuroo** \- god of Sleep, brother of Akaashi. Watches over the processions of shades line up before Hades.  
>  **Daichi** \- a court musician in the house of Hades. Can't find it in himself to sing after looking back and condemning himself and his love to Hades.  
>  **Iwaizumi** \- god of War. Lends Bokuto his power in order to help him escape.  
>  **Nyx** \- goddess of Night. Mother to Akaashi and Kuroo, raised Bokuto as one of her own.  
>  **Hades** \- god of the Dead. 
> 
> Those not familiar with Hades will still be able to follow along! For right now it's just this one-shot, though I do have a couple of more scenes written in his universe. Mythology inspired by the Hades game, so if jobs, placements, and what have you have the possibility to not be accurate.
> 
> This work was also inspired by Kali Uchis' album Sin Miedo (del Amor y Otros Demonios), hence the title of one of my favorite songs off that album. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and don't forget to drop some kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it. See you next time! (:


End file.
